


Failsafe

by walkingcontradiction



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Young Justice crossover, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingcontradiction/pseuds/walkingcontradiction
Summary: Based off the Young Justice episode- Failsafe.Is a training exercise gone wrong all it takes for a powerful Demoness to begin having feelings for a goofy green Changeling? No, of course not. This is Raven we're talking about. But it sets off a chain of events that may just lead towards the unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the Young Justice episode- Failsafe, then this chapter may be rather confusing too you, especially the ending, but please stick around everything will become clear in the second chapter. 
> 
> Just a fair bit of warning that major character deaths do occur in this chapter, however, I haven't added a warning for it because the character deaths aren't what they seem.

"Oh, we are so screwed." Beast Boy stared at the blank screen that had just televised the disintegration of The Flash and Zatara at the hands of alien invaders. The rest of the Titans didn't mutter a word, all of them in complete shock at what they had just witnessed, the complete destruction of the Justice League. 

It was finally Robin who broke the eerie silence. "You heard what Red Tornado said before he...before he...left." Robin choked up slightly at the mention of the death of one Justice Leaguer who was particularly close to the Titans. "The fate of the world is now upon our shoulders, with the Justice League gone it is up to us to save humanity." Robin tried putting on a brave face but he was just as broken and disheartened as the rest of the young superheroes surrounding him. 

Yet still, his words resonated with the group, despite the hopelessness of the situation the group still rallied to Robin's words. Starfire spoke up next, trying her best to sound confident and calm. "Maybe we should try a sneaky attack, yes? It would seem that a full frontal assault would not be our best option." 

Cyborg nodded along with her. "She's right, if the Justice League can't take these guys head on then we're gonna have to go guerrilla style on these ugly ass aliens, take em by surprise and all that." 

Raven coughed at the mention of 'ugly ass aliens' and glared at Cyborg and then towards Starfire. It took a second before Cyborg registered what he had just said before he apologised to a very confused Starfire. 

While all this was going on Robin had gotten up a map of the world on the screen and had already targeted were the Titans were going to attack. 

"Smallville." Beastboy muttered. 

"That's right, it seems that’s where these aliens are keeping their headquarters, hopefully if we can destroy that then maybe we'll have a better chance of turning the tables on the invaders and finally put an end to all this."  
\---

The Titans flew the T ship with Cyborg's new cloaking device out to Smallville, the journey there was silent, not even Beastboy cracked any jokes or got up to his usual shenanigans. 

It wasn't until they landed not far from what Beastboy referred to as 'The Mothership' that The Titans resumed conversation. 

The mood was morbid and bleak, the air reeked of death and desolation, Smallville had been almost totally destroyed with the only outstanding structure being the giant mothership, surrounded by a sea of fire and wanton destruction 

"We're gonna need to draw their attention so we can sneak in through one of the hangars when the ships come to investigate, I'll go-" Robin only got halfway through his plan of action before he was interrupted by Starfire. 

"No, I will be the distraction. I can fly whilst you cannot and my starbolts will cause more damage to the ship of mothers than you could. I am the sensible option for the distraction." Starfire looked on in determination towards the mothership, she knew what she had to do and as much as it pained the rest of the team, they knew she had to do it as well, she was the best option. 

"But, Star..." Robin's voice cracked as he moved towards her, she simply smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

"I love you, Dick, I always have." And with that she flew off towards the mothership, her fate seemingly already sealed. 

"I love you too." Robin muttered to himself as he watched in sorrow as his lover flew off to her impending doom. 

It didn't take long once Starfire began blasting at the ship with starbolts for smaller ships to descend from the hangars onto her, the Titans took their queue and Raven flew Robin into an open hangar whilst Beastboy in the form of a pterodactyl flew Cyborg in behind them. 

"Ok Star, we're in now try and join up with us-" Robin was interrupted again as he tried to getting ahold of Starfire on his communicator, but this time it wasn't a member of the team who interrupted him, it was the sound of Starfire's communicator dying that did. 

"No." Robin dropped to his knees clutching his communicator, the Titan who out of all of them was most conditioned for this kind of event, save for perhaps Raven was breaking down completely. 

Cyborg grabbed a hold of him and dragged him behind cover to avoid behind spotted by one of the aliens, only then did Robin snap out of his stupor. 

"Starfire would want us to finish the mission." Raven put her hand on Robin's shoulder who had by now regained some composure. 

"We do this for Star." Beastboy stated, defiantly, even in the face of massive odds the young changeling still remained hopeful. 

The team ventured deep into the heart of the mothership, using Cyborg's tech to locate the central control system, once there Robin began planting a bomb with a payload big enough to level this ship twice over. 

But the bomb was intricately designed due to the massive devastation it could inflict and so it took a few minutes to set up. 

Beastboy and Raven stood guard whilst Cyborg and Robin got to work on the bomb. The demoness and shapeshifter stood side by side, ready to take on anything the aliens threw at them, tension surrounded the two and the only sound breaking the dead silence in the ship was the slight machine hum and the heavy breathing of Beastboy. 

"You think we stand a chance against these things, Raven?" Beastboy, croaked, even in times like these he still couldn’t keep quiet for too long, it was against his nature. 

"I think we're going to do all we can and more to stop them destroying our home." Raven replied. 

"What if our all isn't enough? I'm not ready to die, Raven, I'm scared." Beastboy turned to face Raven who in turn did the same, he looked into her eyes with sadness and the innocence of a child, although Beastboy was now 18 years and technically an adult he still retained some of the childlike characteristics that he was known for during his early years in the Teen Titans. 

"I've got your back, Beastboy, you're not dying. Not while I'm here." Raven smiled weakly and turned around to see how the other two were getting on with planting the bomb. "How much long-." 

Before Raven could register what was going on she was pushed far away by a large green gorilla, and before she could get up the gorilla who was standing in the exact spot she was in had been disintegrated by an alien deathray. 

"Beastboy!" Raven screamed and suddenly her demon powers took over her body, her eyes grew red as her second set formed above her normal eyes and thick black tendrils of power curled around her as she rose from the ground. "I'll tear all you cocksuckers limb from limb." Raven shouted in her demonic voice.  
The mechanic looking aliens responsible for Beastboy's death were ripped apart by Raven with no mercy, Cyborg and Robin tore their attention away from the bomb to witness Raven using more power than they had ever seen in their entire lives. 

It wasn't until Cyborg gripped the back of Raven and she looked down at the frightened expression on her teammates face that she reverted back to her usual form. 

"Go, you stay with Robin, I'll hold them off." Cyborg began blasting at aliens left, right and centre as Raven ran for cover next to Robin who had almost finished the bomb. 

"And we're done." Robin finished assembling the bomb and turned to Cyborg and shouted. "Come on, Cyborg, we gotta get a move on, this things set to blow in a minute." 

But Cyborg didn't turn round, he kept blasting the aliens into oblivion.  
"Cyborg!" Robin continued trying to get his attention but it was no use, Cyborg was in complete autopilot, blasting his way through hordes of aliens until one finally managed to nail him when he became overwhelmed, another Titan down. 

Raven, who was still in tears at the death of Beastboy grabbed Robin by the arm and began to run with him. The two of them sprinted through the mothership with the clock ticking down from a minute, they didn't have much time. 

"We're not gonna make it." Robin yelled as the timer counted down from ten seconds, even with the exit in sight it was still useless.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
… 

Nothing. 

The two stopped running and paused. "Damn it, I must have messed up the detonation." Robin scolded himself for his mistake. 

"We haven't got time for this, come on we have to get out of here." Raven pointed towards the exit with a panicked look on her face, she'd seen enough death for one day and certainly didn't wish to lose Robin too. 

"I'll be right behind you, go on." Robin eagerly pushed Raven towards the exit who began a full on sprint to safety. 

Without looking back once, Raven flew out the exit and continued to fly into the distance until she was certain she was a reasonable distance from the mothership, it wasn't until she landed and looked towards the ship that she realised Robin was nowhere to be seen. 

"Robin?" She called out and went for her communicator. "Robin where are you?" Her emotions were everywhere now and rocks and other objects around her were beginning to explode, although she had managed to control her emotions better as she had gotten older the events of today were simply far too much for her, she now had no control over her powers.  
Finally Robins voice sounded through her communicator. "Someone had to stay behind and detonate the bomb." Robin's voice sounded tired and worn out yet he seemed clear, as if everything was alright. "I'm sorry Raven, looks like it's all on your shoulders. Star, I'm coming." And like that the communicator was cut off as the mothership exploded in a fiery inferno. 

Raven slumped down to her knees and watched the remains of the ship burn, the sun was rising in the distance and the colours of the burning wreckage and the bright beauty of sunrise made the image in front of Raven look almost picturesque, in a fucked up way. But she was now totally alone, she had witnessed the deaths of all her friends, all of them died so she could live, how was she supposed to live with herself now? 

"Raven." A familiar sounding voice spoke behind her but she couldn't quite make out who it was. 

She turned around quickly and got to her feet. "J'onn?" She squinted at the image of Martian Manhunter in front of her. "I thought you died?" She asked, puzzled. 

He stepped closer towards her and without warning punched straight through her heart, killing her instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans deal with the immediate aftermath of the Failsafe exercise

"Raven...Raven can you here me?" Raven was awoken by the sound of a familiar voice and a constant poking in her left arm. When she finally came to her senses she sat up and noticed it was Beastboy who was behind her awakening.

"Holy fuck!" Raven almost fell off the bed in shock when she realised who had woken her up. "Garfield...you...I watched you die, you're fucking dead, what is going on? Am I dead?" It was out of character for Raven to swear but due to the fact that Raven had genuinely thought Beastboy along with the rest of the Teen Titans was dead, the situation did warrant some explicit language.

"Come on Rae, keep it professional, The Justice League are here." Beastboy said in a hushed voice as he looked around nervously. "And could you please not call me Garfield in front of the leaguers? I'm trying to impress them, especially Batman, look at how-"

Raven didn't allow Beastboy to finish his sentence as she flung her hands over his face and began to feel rough skin under her soft hands, checking to make sure what she was experiencing was real. After a few awkward moments of feeling Beastboy's face she concluded that what she was experiencing was some form of reality, at the very least.

"Woah, Rae, if you wanted to cop a feelie all you had to do was ask." Beastboy snickered but was soon shut up by a wisp of Raven's dark energy slapping him in the face.

This was most definitely the real Beastboy.

Soon, Raven realised she was back in Titans Tower, surrounded by various members of the Justice League and, to her relief, the rest of the Titans. However, they did not share the same excitement that Beastboy held, in fact, everyone else in the room looked grim and miserable, Raven could feel the negative emotions hitting her in large waves.

It was Batman, flanked by Robin and Martian Manhunter that approached Raven next, sour expressions painted all three of their faces. Robin smiled faintly as he approached Raven but he still wore the same grim face as the others.

"You've probably got a lot of questions about what's going on, but first we're going to explain what happened just like we did to the other four." Batman spoke in his usual serious tone, Raven could sense a strong feeling of disappointment coming from him, but the disappointment wasn't projected unto her or any of the other Titans or leaguers for that matter, it was directed towards himself, as if he was the one who had failed the others.

"You and the rest of the Teen Titans were part of an exercise organised by the Justice League, Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic dreamworld in which the Team would fulfil a mission. You were aware it was a simulation, but did not know it was a doomed-to-fail mission." Batman paused for a second as if to contemplate how he'd word the next part of his explanation. "It seems that witnessing the 'death' of Starfire triggered something within your subconscious that convinced you her death was real, this explains why you and the rest of the team allowed Starfire to be the distraction for the aliens, as you all knew in the back of your minds that it was only a training exercise. But once your subconscious took over the exercise it meant the rest of the Titans were also convinced that what was going on was real. Starfire entered into a coma shortly after she was 'killed' within the exercise and it wasn't until Martian Manhunter entered the dreamworld himself and eliminated you that we were able to wake her from her coma." The caped crusader let out a short sigh and turned his attention to Martian Manhunter.

"It would seem that we have greatly underestimated your mental capabilities, Raven. I did not realise that your mind was strong enough to wrestle control of the dreamworld from mine, so for this, I take responsibility for the emotional trauma you are all going through right now. Black Canary will be over tomorrow to offer up counselling."

"The counselling is compulsory, we need to make sure there's no permanent psychological damage done by this botched exercise." Batman then excused himself and left along with Martian Manhunter and the other Justice League members.

The Titans all sat in silence for a while in the common room of the tower, mulling over what had just happened between them all, the silence was eerie and non of the Titans could even look at each other, save for Beastboy who was nervously looking around the room, seemingly looking for an opening to make conversation out of anything.

 But it was Starfire that spoke first. "I think we should order the cheese pizza, hmm?" She chimed. "It has been a tiresome day and I think we've earned it, wouldn't you all agree?" It was no wonder that Starfire was least down about the whole situation, although she had simulated her own death and slipped into a short coma afterwards, she still didn't witness any of her friends die, she wasn't put through the same trauma as the rest of them, but that’s not to say the experience didn’t have a profound effect on the Tamaranian. Raven could sense the uneasiness on Starfire and she could tell she was still coming to grips with the fact that she actually died in the simulation.

"Pizza sounds good, as long as it's vegan friendly." Beastboy tried his best to smirk with his useful toothy grin but it came off as obviously forced. It was in Beastboy's nature to try and act as the one to lift the mood, that’s one of the many roles he played in the Titans, but even he couldn't bring himself to give a convincing performance that he was happy and that everything was okay. He knew everything was far from okay but he still tried to act like it was all fine and dandy, typical Beastboy. After witnessing the death of Starfire and sacrificing his own 'life' to save Raven how could he just be fine?

Next was Cyborg, he hadn't even moved an inch from when Raven woke up till now, still sat on the couch looking down between his feet. Based off how they looked physically it seemed Cyborg was the most beaten up about the whole experience. Not only had he witnessed the 'deaths' of Starfire and his best friend Beastboy but he also lost his own 'life' in a fit of rage, blasting at the aliens with all he had and not listening to his friends when they told him to retreat. It wasn't often that Cyborg lost control but the human part of him was just as strong as his robotic self and the human in him called out to attack and avenge his fallen partners, blocking all reason and logic in the process. Raven believed it was Cyborg's loss of control that really weighed heavy on him, she also knew that he only lost it after Beastboy's 'death' and that was what really broke Cyborg.

Guess the two of them had that in common.

As for Robin, he was doing his best to stay composed, as the leader of the group he had to remain strong and confident, for the sake of his team. But Raven knew something the others didn't. She could sense the guilt dripping from him, the guilt that comes when you allow the rest of your team that you swore to protect sacrifice their lives for you, Robin thought of it as his duty to be the first one to give his life for the team, not the last.

Raven was so focused on reading everyone's emotions that she didn't see Cyborg join her in sitting at the table.

"How ya holdin up, Raven?" Despite how softly Cyborg spoke he still made Raven jump as she snapped out of her focus on the others emotions.

"Fine." Raven's voice sounded hoarse and croaky as she hadn't spoken in a while. She spluttered out a cough and corrected herself. "I'm fine, Cyborg. How about you?"

"Honestly, I feel awful. This whole experience fucked me up, I can't get over that sickly feeling in my stomach when I seen Beastboy blasted away in front of me. That's my best buddy, man!" Cyborg paused for a second and choked on his words slightly, tears forming in the corner of his good eye. "Man, I never thought the green bean had it in him to give his life up like that." Cyborg half smiled, the pride in his teammate was clear but so was the sorrow. "

Yeah, he really pulled that one out the bag, didn't he?" Raven spoke softly, replaying the scene of Beastboy pushing her out of the way and taking the full force of the blast.

Raven had done a good job so far at keeping a calm facade about the experience (save for the initial confusion upon waking up) but the mention of Beastboy giving his 'life' up to save her made her sick to her stomach. All she could think about was how it should have been her that was blasted, not Beastboy. Although there was nothing she could have done to save him the guilt still enveloped Raven, slowly wrapping her up as she dwelled more on the fact that Garfield had given his life up to save hers without a second thought. Of all the things that happened on that mission, that is what messed Raven up the most. As noble as Starfire and Robin's sacrifices were and as tragic as Cyborg's demise was, non had the effect on Raven as Beastboy's death did. Because Starfire and Robin had given their lives for the sake of the mission and Cyborg lost his life during a fit of rage and in an effort to hold back the swarms of attacking aliens. They had all given their lives up for the mission. But Beastboy, he gave his life up for her, he didn't have to step in and save her, he didn't have to give his life up just so she could live. Her death wouldn't have had any effect on the mission, Robin still would have planted the bomb even if she had died. So why did Beastboy feel the need to give his life up for hers?

"Raven? You good? You look a little unsettled." Cyborg spoke now with a little more composure now, probably felt a lot better after speaking about how Beastboy's 'death' had affected him.

"I'm fine." Raven said blankly. "I'm going to meditate, I won't be too long." She smiled weakly and in a cloak of shadow transported herself to her room, not giving the effort to walk there.

 …

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven repeated her mantra in an attempt to calm herself down. Over the years Raven had gained better control of her powers and thus she was able to exercise a little less restraint on her emotions, now she could express her emotions to a further extent with less risk of her powers going haywire. Even so, all this talk of sacrifice and death was getting to Raven, and whether she could keep a hold on her powers or not she still had to calm herself through her meditation.

_"I've got your back, Beastboy, you're not dying. Not while I'm here."_

Those words played on a loop in her head. Tormenting her internally. How could she be so naïve? She should have known better than the offer feeble words of comfort at such a dire time. If Raven were really as resolute as everyone thought she would have told him straight that his chances of survival were slim and that he would likely have died alongside her. But she just couldn’t bring herself to dishearten Beastboy like that.

Sleep. Sleep is what she needed.

…

Raven awoke the next day like it was any other regular morning. Her normal routine of getting in the kitchen before anyone else and enjoying the serenity of a quiet morning went along unhindered. She had her tea to herself, her books and her peace of mind. She enjoyed her second tea of the day with Robin when he awoke, always second in the kitchen. She trained with the rest of the team before sitting down with them for lunch.

But everything was still off. Although the team wasn't sat in silence with each other they may as well have been. Conversation was slow and seemed forced, like they were making the effort to speak to each other but no one could get over the events of the day prior.

But there was one thing that never changed.

"You gonna finish that?" Beastboy grinned at Raven from across the table, his mouth still stuffed full of veggie burrito.

"Not anymore." Raven grimaced as she got a good look of the partially chewed food in Beastboy's mouth.

"More for me." He snickered as he swiped Raven's bowl of fruit salad from under her and began wolfing that down.

"Could you possibly make more of a mess, Garfield? I don't think you've covered enough of the kitchen table in watermelon yet." Raven deadpanned.

"Jeez." Beastboy swallowed what was in his mouth and smirked at Raven with that goofy grin he so often done with his sharp tooth sticking out. "Rough morning, huh?"

"Rough morning? Beastboy, only yesterday did we watch our own teammates get slaughtered in front of us all for some stupid training exercise." Raven replied, although there was no animosity in her voice it was clear she was less than impressed with Beastboy's ignorance to the situation.

"Yeah but it wasn't real." He groaned. "I get it, you're all pretty bummed out about what happened yesterday, that's cool. But we still need to get on with our lives and stop moping around like moody teenagers." Beastboy spread his arms out wide, indicating towards the rest of the grim looking team as if to further prove his point.

"That's the thing, Garfield. You don't get it. You don't even understand what you did yesterday, you have no idea about the implications of your actions." Raven glared at Beastboy, she looked unbalanced and her voice sounded rough and broken, her outburst truly had struck a nerve within herself. "And stop pretending like your fine, everyone here has known you long enough to be able to tell when you're masking your pain by trying to be the jokester." Raven knew in the back of head that talking about Beastboy and his problems was the wrong thing to do but she was far too wound up to care at the moment.

"Oh that’s real fucking rich coming from you." Beastboy stood up and Raven could have sworn she saw him snarl at her. "How can you of all people tell me that I handle pain badly? Whenever you get hurt you just lock yourself away in your room and don't tell any of us anything."

"You know full well I don't have the luxury of being able to express how I feel." Raven gritted her teeth whilst was speaking, on the verge of losing control.

"Yes you do." Garfield snapped back, but not in anger, more in frustration that he knew Raven could express her emotions better, she just chose not to. Same applied for him.

"No." Raven said sternly. "I don't. Now stop messing with my shit before you make things worse like you always do."

"I'll make things worse?" Beastboy laughed, the sarcasm dripped from his almost manic laughter. "That’s a good one Rae, cause last time I checked it was all your fault we're in this mess in the first place, if you're brain hadn't hijacked the exercise we would've been just fine." This time Beastboy took it too far, and he knew it as soon as he spoke. The stern scowl on his face was replaced by a look of regret and he tried to mutter some form of apology but he was interrupted by all the lights in the room shattering with dark energy.

"Okay guys, who's first up for counseling?" Black Canary's cheerful voice juxtaposed greatly with the tense atmosphere surrounding the common room she'd just stepped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to update guys, I had a ton of uni work to do


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary tries her hand at counselling, with varying results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little shorter and takes inspiration from the Young Justice episode- Disordered. This will probably be the last chapter that directly copies part of the Young Justice plot. However, the dynamic of Raven and Beastboy's relationship will draw similarities from Artemis' and Wally's.

"So, Garfield." Black Canary smiled softly at him, the two of them sat on separate seats facing each other, a few feet apart.

They were sat in one of the other, smaller common rooms of Titans Tower, one that was hardly used and was made to be the area where Black Canary would conduct her counselling.

"Please, just call me Gar." Beastboy grinned cheekily at Dinah, however, she looked less than impressed.

"Ok...Gar, let's talk about what happened yesterday, it mustn't have been easy witnessing Starfire die like that and I doubt your own death was easy to handle." Dinah leaned forward slightly, indicating her interest in what the young shapeshifter had to say.

"What's there to say? Starfire's death sucked while I was in the dreamworld but as soon as I woke up after I snuffed it I realised what was going on and was just happy the dreamworld wasn't real. I was worried for Star while she was in the coma but I knew she'd be fine, she's strong, even by Tamaranean standards." Beastboy shrugged after finishing what he had to say but he looked slightly uneasy, like he was hiding something."

"So you feel...?"

"Peachy." Beastboy smirked and took a handful of popcorn that was lying in a bowl next to him on a table.

"So, you're comfortable with what happened to Starfire. How about your death, Beastboy? How about your sacrifice so Raven could live, would you like to talk about that?" Garfield choked on the popcorn he was now chewing. "

There's nothing to talk about." His easygoing nature and cheerfulness seemed to disappear from him as his face dropped into a scowl.

"Come on Garfield, your selfless sacrifice must mean something, it's not like you gave your life for the mission. What you did, Beastboy, must have had a deep effect on you, giving your own life for someone else in the way you did is a big deal-"

"I'm done here." The changeling got up from his seat and walked straight out the door, leaving Black Canary shaking her head, guess she'd had her work cut out for her.

…

"Raven, finally we can have a chat." Black Canary smiled at Raven in the same way she did to Beastboy, and the same way she did to the rest of the Titans she gave her counselling too.

"You must have had a long day, I know how tiresome the others can get" Raven chuckled lightly and sipped her tea, Dinah reciprocated the laughter.

"You're right, but we've made some very good progress today, I hope the two of us can carry on the trend." She leaned forward in her seat and looked Raven in the eye, this eye contact was almost immediately broken by Raven looking away. "

I know you're going to want to talk to me about seeing all my friends killed and all that but honestly, I'm fine. The monks of Azarath taught me for so long how to control my emotions so getting over what happened yesterday in the dreamworld was easy." Raven gave a weak smile.

"If you got over it so soon then explain what was happening this morning between you and Beastboy, things got pretty intense between the two of you." Dinah arched an eyebrow and looked at Raven curiously.

"That was just Beastboy being an immature dickhead." Raven felt herself getting flustered and began trying to calm herself down. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated to herself under her breath.

"You were giving just as good as you got, Raven. It's clear to me that the events yesterday have had a profound effect upon the two of you, he gave his life for you, Raven, that kind of thing is bound to make things a little...weird."

"Beastboy was reckless yesterday, he acted on impulse and clearly didn't know what he was doing, he should never have given his life for mine, the mission would have had the same result with or without me. That's all there is too it, nothing has changed at all between the two of us." Raven spoke calmly now, after her little outburst before.

"I think Beastboy knew exactly what he was doing when he sacrificed himself for you." Black Canary met Raven's gaze again. "If nothing changed between the two of you then you must have no interest in confronting your _extreme_ reaction to Beastboy's death."

Raven almost choked to death on the tea she was drinking.

"It's been years since you've let rage take over you like that, don’t you think we need to address what happened?" Dinah said with genuine concern.

"It was just Martian Manhunter's dreamworld messing with my powers, you saw how my subconscious messed with the dreamworld, well the dreamworld also messed with my subconscious. Nothing to worry about." Raven said in her usual monotone voice, giving the impression that she was confident in what she was saying was correct. However, she and Black Canary both knew she was lying.

"Very well, guess we're done here for today." Black Canary smiled and got up from her seat, taking her notebook containing all the thoughts and feelings of the Titans with her.

Raven was left alone, again.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going down, green bean." Cyborg grinned as he went through on goal against Beastboy in their game of Fifa 17.

"We'll just see about that, tinman." Beastboy shoved Cyborg slightly but his taunts were no use as Cyborg scored against him.

"And he does it! A late winner for Cyborg and Liverpool FC! Beastboy, how does it feel to suffer such a humiliating defeat so late on in the game?" Cyborg turned to Beastboy and smirked at him, holding his large arm out as if he was gripping a microphone and interviewing Beastboy.

"Well, that's what happens when you choose to play as Manchester United, damn they used to be so good too." Beastboy sighed.

"I can't believe I beat you on Fifa, you're usually so good at soccer games. Are you all good, man?" Cyborg dropped the cocky facade and began to show concern for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just feeling a little iffy after my encounter with Black Canary yesterday, what gives her the right to go around snooping in all our business like that?" Beastboy growled, startling his friend.

"I thought my session with her went pretty well, I got a lot off my chest and now I feel a load better. Can I ask what happened when you went in there?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his metallic head, unsure of whether he was prying too much.

"She was just getting all up in my grill about how I saved Raven and stuff, acting like there's some kind of deeper meaning behind it." Beastboy pulled a sour face at the mere mention of a 'deeper meaning' behind his actions, but he knew full well that he was kidding himself, there certainly was at least some meaning behind what he did.

Cyborg chuckled at Beastboy's face. "Yeah, Black Canary clearly doesn't know much about the relationship dynamic of The Titans then, pigs will fly before there's any sort of deeper meaning between you and Raven."

"Exactly bro, I hate admitting when Raven's right but she was, I was just being impulsive and stupid when I jumped in front of that death ray." The shapeshifter tried giving a light chuckle to show how ridiculous he thought the idea of a deeper meaning between him and Raven was but he ended up just forcing it and sounding slightly insane.

"Yeah..." Cyborg arched an eyebrow at his teammate and stood up. "Anyway, it's getting late, Ima go head off and recharge. Maybe you should speak to Raven, seen as you've just kinda admitted she was right all along." And with that he saluted his friend and headed off towards his room.

"Later, dude." Beastboy saluted back.

_Maybe I should go and speak to Raven and clear things up with her, I was kinda harsh yesterday._

_No, no, no, that's stupid, she started_ it.

_But, I was being kind of inconsiderate with how I was acting. Fuck it. Let's do this._

…

Raven was sat on the roof of Titans Tower, her bare feet dangling over the edge as morning slowly crept up on Jump City. Usually she'd be up here to mediate and clear her head but instead she was thinking, thinking about her talk with Dinah, thinking about her argument with Beastboy, and of course, thinking about the Failsafe mission.

Raven knew who was behind her before they even spoke but the cheerful voice still startled her, she wasn't quite ready to be talking with him.

"Y'know, Rae, I never figured you were into cliché's much, but sitting on the roof under the stars? What is this a shitty rom-com?"

Raven turned her head to see Beastboy stood a few feet behind her, she just scowled at him and turned back around to face the Jump City skyline.

"I'm sorry." Beastboy was now sat next to her with his feet dangling over the edge.

"For what? I thought this was my fault." Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice, giving the impression she was calm.

"Oh it's still kinda your fault, but it wasn't like you messed up the exercise on purpose." Said Beastboy.

"Oh, thanks." Raven deadpanned.

"What I'm sorry for is how I acted when we were in the Dreamworld, I was stupid and impulsive and I would never have done what I did if I knew about the real world repercussions it would have" Beastboy scratched the back of his head and shifted his gaze from the city in front of him towards Raven.

"And I was also a total jerk to you yesterday, I'm sorry for that too."

"It's fine." Raven paused to consider her next words. "I just felt so guilty that you sacrificed yourself for me, I didn't get a say in what you did you just did as you please like you always do. You know how tough it is to deal with the fact that someone else died when it should have been you?" Raven's calm demeanor dropped as her emotions slightly got the better of her.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Raven sighed. "I'm also sorry about yesterday, I was a bitch, I should never have mentioned the way you deal with pain, it was completely out of line."

"It's cool, I deserve a little telling off." Beastboy chuckled.

A short silence followed, but was broken by Beastboy, he spoke slowly and quietly as if he was trying to be delicate with what he said. "You were right though. About how I deal with pain."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yep, come on Beastboy, we've known each other for almost a decade, I can tell when you're being a regular jackass and when you're being a jackass to hide how you feel." Raven finally turned to Beastboy and smiled sympathetically.

"Am I that easy to read?" Beastboy laughed.

"You're doing it again."

"Fuck."

"Do you wanna talk about Failsafe?" Raven quickly changed the topic of conversation, knowing too well that she shouldn't delve deeper into the topic of Beastboy and his poor attempts of hiding his true feelings.

"Now you sound like Black Canary." Beastboy's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Shut up." Raven chuckled a little and digged her green friend lightly in the arm.

"You really wanna know about Failsafe?" Beastboy asked, Raven gave him a nod.

"I knew full well what I was doing when I pushed you out of the way of that death ray." Beastboy said bluntly.

"What do you mean? You just told me that what you did was impulsive and stupid." Raven shot Beastboy a puzzled look.

"And that's still half true." Beastboy sighed. "Saving you was an act of impulse, but I knew exactly how I was acting, I knew that my actions would result in my death and your survival."

Raven stared at Beastboy, gobsmacked. A few moments of silence followed before Raven spoke.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about, you just threw yourself at me and had no idea about the consequences, I know you Garfield and you don't think things through in the heat of the moment, that’s what happened, another heat of the moment kind of thing." Raven's voice quivered as she began trying to come up with all sorts of excuses for the changeling.

"Stop trying to deny it, Raven, I knew how that situation was going to end for both of us and I'd do the same thing again if given the chance." Beastboy's tone became slightly more aggravated the more Raven denied his confession.

"No, no, no." Raven shook her head. "Stop it, you're not making any sense, there is no way in hell you would willingly die for me, we can barely stand each other for more than two minutes at a time, what changed for you to suddenly start to value my life above yours?"

"This isn't about how much I value my life, Raven." Garfield sighed and looked out towards the city as the sun began to peak over the skyline. "I care about you, ok. I saved you because I care and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything within my power to save you."

"Y-you mean that?" Raven didn't need an answer for that as she could feel the raw emotion pouring from her teammate, but he turned to her with a toothy smile on his face and nodded anyway.

Raven composed herself after her short outburst, fixed her hair and looked back out the city.

"After everything the teams been through, after everything we've been through, I thought you would've clued on to the fact that we all care deeply for you, Raven." Beastboy chuckled a little, surprised with how stubborn his teammate could really be.

"You know how I am with things like that, I have trouble accepting other people's emotions, not just my own." Finally Raven's voice returned to her usual calm and collected tone.

"Well, now that I've opened up about Failsafe, do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time." Raven got up from her spot and smiled at Beastboy awkwardly. "Thanks for caring." She muttered before enveloping herself in dark energy and disappearing, leaving Beastboy alone on top of Titans Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I was super busy with uni work but I'm on my Christmas holidays now so I should have a lot more time for writing. Also I'm gonna apologise for my stupid reference to football (soccer) at the star, I just couldn't resist having a sly dig at Man United


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by after Failsafe and finally the Titans get called to action.

It had been a week now since the Failsafe debacle and things were starting to return to normal at Titans Tower. The atmosphere was less tense and Black Canary's counselling sessions every so often were helping the team to slowly get over the mental trauma they all suffered.

But not everything sat right in the tower. The Titans team, save for Beastboy who was presumably still asleep as it was only 10 AM (early for BB) were sat in the common room and lounging about, Robin had his copy of the paper, Cyborg was playing on his Playstation whilst Starfire watched him along with Silkie and Raven was sipping her tea. Fairly average morning.

That was until the alarm went off and alerted the Titans to an ongoing threat in Jump City.

"Looks like we have a hostage situation." Robin checked his communicator for the police update on what was going on.

"Aren't we a little over qualified for hostage situations, I thought the JCPD handled hostages?" Cyborg groaned as he paused the games console and stood up.

"Usually, yes." Robin said sternly. "But it's Cheshire, she's got a hold of the mayor in his office and is demanding an audience with the Titans." Fairly average morning.

"It must be the League of the Assassins." Starfire added and also stood up, putting Silkie down.

"Presumably, yes, but we can never be too sure." Robin paused for a second before saying his usual catchphrase at this time. "Titans, go!"

"Hold up." Raven was now stood up too and looked slightly unimpressed. "What about Beastboy, the little gremlin probably slept through the alarm, are we gonna leave without him?" Raven's features softened slightly as she spoke of leaving without Beastboy, for some reason the thought of answering an alert without him didn't sit right with her.

"Don't worry, I've sent all the details to his communicator, he can catch up." Robin said as he literally finished typing into his communicator.

"Very well." Raven muttered.

…

The plan was simple. Raven was going to teleport the team into the mayor's office and they were going to give her the audience she so desired. Cheshire was certainly not an adversary to be underestimated and so the Titans agreed that a head on hostage rescue mission was not the best way to go about things, besides, if she was there to kill the mayor she would have done it already.

And in a flash of darkness the team were in the mayor's office, faced down by a quivering mayor and Cheshire stood behind him holding a Sai to his throat. Her Cheshire cat mask fixed with a permanent grin always made Raven uneasy, there was something about a villain who wore a grin whilst murdering that always made her shiver.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I was wondering if you'd show." She purred to the team. "Few more minutes and I'd have given the mayor's office a nice red paint job." Cheshire's soft and silky voice mocked the team as she spoke.

"That’s just the Titans now, to you." Robin bite back at Cheshire.

"Ooo, grown up now have we? Outgrown the Teen Titans?" Cheshire's sarcastic tone grated against Raven, mostly due to the fact that Raven resented anyone who could possibly be more sarcastic than she was herself. "

"What do you want, Cheshire?" Starfire asked with genuine interest. "Let the mayor go, this has nothing to do with him."

"You're right, it has nothing to do with him. But if I let go of my only bargaining chip I'm certain you four will waste no time in sending me back on my way prison." Cheshire paused for a second and a light chuckle could be heard from underneath her mask. "Only four of you. Say, where's the cute green one?"

The team looked at each other, slightly embarrassed, non of them wanted to admit that he was most likely still in bed.

"He's right here." As if on cue Beastboy was stood defiantly behind Cheshire with his hands on his waist like he was in the middle of some kind of superhero entrance or something. Raven assumed that he'd flown all the way to the mayor's office and transformed mid flight into something small enough to fly into the office undetected.

Cheshire swiveled round so that she was side on to Beastboy and the team, never turning her back on any of them as she knew that would be a stupid move. Beastboy had direct orders not to engage Cheshire when he caught up with the team, otherwise he would have attempted to subdue her and save the mayor by taking her by surprise, but that was risky so instead he gave away his position just as planned.

"Oh, now we can have some fun." Raven could feel the genuine delight radiating from Cheshire, which made her feel slightly _jealous_?

_No, no way am I getting jealous at Cheshire's stupid attraction towards Beastboy. No way._

"My, my, Beastboy, haven't you grown up?" Cheshire snickered, this caused Raven to only become aggravated further, Cheshire noticed Raven's now balled up fists and various objects on the mayor's desk floating slightly in the air. Cheshire pressed her sai lightly into the mayor's neck drawing a little blood. "Calm yourself, demon, or I'll slit the good mayor's throat."

"What do you want with us, Cheshire?" Beastboy called out, ignoring her comments.

"Oh, well I want you, little Beastie. But I guess I'll have to settle for something else, for now." Cheshire spoke seductively to Beastboy, the rest of the Titans stood with their jaws slack as Cheshire continued to flirt with Garfield. It wasn't the first time that a villain had flirted with a member of the team during confrontation, in fact it happened more often than one might think, many villains liked to distract the Titans and get into their heads by flirting with them, but this was the first time anyone had ever tried it with Beastboy.

"What is going on?" Cyborg mouthed and stared at Beastboy and Cheshire in utter disbelief.

"She must be doing the teasing, yes?" Starfire turned to Raven with clear confusion in her eyes.

"Uhm, yeah, she's trying to get into his head, trying to get into our heads." Raven replied, but she knew better, she could sense that Cheshire had a genuine attraction to Beastboy and that drove her mad, Raven passed it off as just being protective of her teammate, especially after the talk they had on the roof about caring for each other, but still, something wasn't right with Raven.

"Enough games, Cheshire, why did you call us here?" Robin snapped at Cheshire.

"To send a message." This time Cheshire's voice was serious and cold and before anyone could bat an eyelid she had slit the mayors throat and tossed his lifeless corpse on to his desk. Before anyone else could react Beastboy had already transformed into a bear and had pinned Cheshire to the ground, he growled in her face but she only chuckled in reply.

"The league of assassins is in Jump City and we won't rest until we have tore your worlds apart piece by little piece." Cheshire spat out her words with a vengeance and continued to laugh maniacally all the way until she was handed over to the authorities.

…

Back at the tower the Titans had gathered for their mission debrief, morale was low and that was evident from the cold atmosphere, it wasn't often that the Titans failed their mission and it was even less often that anyone would die because of their failures.

"This was my fault, team, plain and simple. It was my plan to not directly confront Cheshire and to give her an audience, I had no idea that she simply wanted us to watch her execute the mayor." Robin sighed in defeat and looked round at his equally sorry looking team.

"You can't put this on yourself, man. Cheshire has never killed in that way before, there's always a reason for what she does and what she did today was completely out of character." Cyborg put a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder who responded with a weak smile for his teammate.

"Cyborg is right, Cheshire would never allow herself to be arrested over a simple a message." Starfire added.

"I agree, this isn't how Cheshire or The League of Assassins works, this whole situation seems... odd." Raven spoke slowly and with a uncertainty that was uncommon from her. Nothing added up to her, Cheshire was a skilled assassin and would never produce such sloppy work, it wasn't in her style to get caught so easily, and as for The League of Assassins, they would never announce their presence like that and give away their element of surprise. Raven suspected something else was afoot, and that Cheshire was only a small part of a wider plan.

The whole time the team spoke about their mission Beastboy remained silent, Raven knew something wasn't right with him but she couldn't figure out what, emotionally he wasn't radiating anything that was out of the ordinary for him, yet he still seemed off. Raven figured that she'd give him some space either way before she asked him what was bothering him, although she had a pretty good guess that it had something to do with his late arrival earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of action for you guys. Also, I'm really feeling the CheshirexBeastboy thing, got to admit though that their interaction was based heavily off the Cheshire and Red Arrow dynamic from Young Justice. (Just to clarify as well, Cheshire is only a couple of years older than Beastboy, who is 18.)
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all have a happy holiday however you choose to celebrate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven channels her inner Dick Grayson and does a little detective work herself.

As per usual Raven was up early and in the common room/kitchen making tea, but something was odd this time, a plate lay on the table with crumbs on. Clearly someone was up before Raven, someone who didn’t clean up after themselves. Raven checked the digital clock on the microwave and saw that it had just gone half 6 AM, the only other Titan who could possibly be awake at this time was Robin, but still, he rarely woke before 7. And the plate on the table, no way would Robin leave his mess just lying around. That also ruled out Starfire, another clean freak who rarely woke up before 9 anyway.

Only two other possible suspects. But Cyborg’s sleep cycle never had him up before 8 anyway unless he was alerted. That just left Beastboy as the prime suspect, the mess made sense, he was easily the messiest of all the Titans, however, he usually woke up at around 11, never earlier than 10, so for him to be up before Raven who was always in the common room by half 6 was extremely out of character.

None of this sat right with Raven. If she had suspected any of the other Titans were up before her it wouldn’t bother her in the slightest, save from the fact that she enjoyed her half an hour to herself in the morning before everyone woke but that is besides the point. Something was clearly up with Beastboy and she was going to find out.

First she started with all the obvious places he may be, the roof, the rock on the shore, the games room and even the other common room. No luck.

The last place Raven decided to look was the gym, and this is where she found Beastboy, shirtless, dripping with sweat and beating the absolute crap out of a punch bag. Raven gathered he must have been in the gym for quite some time as an assortment of weights lay scattered around the floor and the bench was still soaking wet from his sweat.

He didn’t notice as she crept into the gym, whilst pondering what she was going to say to him. “Bit early for you, Gar.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement.

Garfield stopped laying into the bag and turned around. Raven was visibly shocked by what she saw. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his skin was a paler shade of green than usual, this coupled with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead gave him a worn down sort of look that she had only seen on Beastboy a handful of times. But what also shocked Raven was his body, she never realised that he kept himself in such good shape, he was pretty well toned and it was clear that he went the gym often.

Raven snapped her eyes away from looking at Beastboy’s body and back towards his tired face, awaiting a response from him.

“Hard to sleep in when you don’t sleep.” Beastboy chuckled lightly and grabbed a towel, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“You’ve been up all night in the gym?” Raven couldn’t help but sound shocked at Beastboy’s revelation, she expected maybe Robin to do something as crazy as an all night gym session but never Beastboy.

“Not exactly, I tossed and turned in bed for a few hours until around 3 in the morning, that's when I realised I wasn’t going to be getting sleep anytime soon. So I came down to the common room to go on my Playstation and grab a bite to eat.” Beastboy scratched his head as he recalled his nights endeavours.

“Yeah I saw your mess.” Raven said blankly.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Beastboy flashed Raven an apologetic smile and continued with his story. “After playing Playstation till about half 4 I went into the gym to run myself ragged, lift a few weights and punch the shit out of a couple bags.” Beastboy sighed in exhaustion, to further emphasise how tired he was after his big gym session.

“Seems like quite the night.” Raven said softly, she was unsure whether to ask him about what was bothering him as it was clear that something still wasn’t right.

“What kept you up at night?” She blurted out and looked at him with wide eyes of shock when she realised she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Beastboy just looked at her with confusion on his face but shrugged it off as he decided to enlighten her.

“I couldn’t sleep after what happened yesterday at the Mayor’s office, I should have been there.” Beastboy’s face dropped into a frown as he slumped down on one of the benches to take a seat, clearly too tired to even stand.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened Beastboy, Cheshire still would have killed the mayor even if you had arrived with us, the fact that you were late had no impact whatsoever on the outcome.” Raven sat down next on the bench and contemplated putting a reassuring arm around him, that’s probably how Cyborg would comfort him. But then again she wasn’t Cyborg and she felt she’d only creep him out with physical contact. So she decided against it.

“You’re probably right, but either way I should have been with you guys, that’s why from this day forth I’m turning over a new leaf, no more slacking and sleeping in, from now on I’m gonna be fully dedicated to stopping whoever was behind the Mayors murder.” Raven frowned a little at Beastboy’s response, however, he was wiping his brow of sweat and missed it.

Raven had seen her teammates become obsessed with bringing villains to justice before and it was never pretty. But she smiled slightly to Beastboy instead of telling him how she really felt about his new ‘routine’.

“That’s very…” Raven struggled to pick a word. “Mature of you.” She said uneasily, Beastboy, in his fatigued state didn’t pick up on how troubled Raven was acting and he just smiled a toothy grin at her.

“Speaking of mature, I got something to tell, you’re never gonna believe it.” Beastboy smirked and giggled like a child.

“You decided to get rid of those stupid bunkbeds?” Raven deadpanned.

“No I got rid of them years ago-“ Beastboy paused abruptly. “You thought they were stupid?”

Raven just shrugged and smirked unapologetically. “How old were you exactly when you got rid of them?”

“16. So, what?” Beastboy retorted, clearly the bunkbeds were a touchy subject for him.

“Nothing.” Raven struggled to hold back her grin and so she changed the subject before she burst into full on laughter in front of Garfield. “So, you were saying…something about maturity?”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Beastboy said but still eyed Raven up cautiously, clearly still offended by the comment about his bunkbeds. “Anyway, y’know Robin, right?”

“I know Robin, our team leader.” Raven stated blankly but the sarcasm flew right over Beastboy’s head.

“Right? Well I overheard him speaking to Kid Flash on his communicator the other day about something absolutely crazy.”

“And what was so crazy?” Raven said, tired of Beastboy tiptoeing around what he was going to say.

Beastboy’s voice suddenly became hushed as he leaned in close to Raven, she could feel the warmth radiating off him. “He’s totally planning a superhero identity change.”

“What?” Raven had been setting herself up to be extremely underwhelmed by what Beastboy was going to say but this genuinely shocked and intrigued her.

“Uh huh.” Beastboy nodded and made a little distance between him and Raven after being so close. “He’s going to start going by Nightwing.”

“Nightwing? Guess it suits him.” Raven was still puzzled at the fact that Robin was going through a name change and wanted to know more. “Did you hear him say anything else?” Even though Raven knew this was Robin’s own private matter she couldn’t help but be intrigued at what Beastboy had to say.

“Well, by the sounds of things, stuff has become pretty strained between him and Batman, it seemed like The Bat wasn’t happy with the fact that Robin was spending so much time with the Titans but Robin was talking all about how he wanted to be his own hero and that he was an adult now, he feels like he’s outgrown the Robin persona.” Beastboy still spoke in a hushed tone, even he wasn’t dumb enough to broadcast Robin’s personal information in the tower.

“Dick told me that things were a little tense with Bruce at the moment but I didn’t realise it was bad enough for him to stop being his sidekick… I mean, partner.” Raven said with sympathy clear in her voice.

“Man, things must be bad for you to use real names.” Beastboy shook his head.

“What?” Raven looked at Beastboy, puzzled.

“I said things must be bad for you to use real names.” Beastboy stated again. “You have a habit of using people’s real names when you think a situation is particularly serious, it’s literally the only time you’ll ever call me Garfield or call Robin, Dick, etc etc.”

Raven blushed slightly at Beastboy’s comment, she never realised she had made a habit of using her teammates secret identity’s (although only Robin kept much of a secret identity these days) to express how serious she found a situation, she felt slightly embarrassed at how unprofessional it was.

“If it makes you feel better I find it kinda adorable, that’s how we know you care.” Beastboy grinned widely at Raven, baring his pointy fang. Raven blushed at Beastboy’s comment and she felt a funny feeling in her stomach, she was powerful enough now to usually be able to deal with her emotions without blowing up everything around her. That being said, it wasn’t often that Raven received compliments, even less so that she was called adorable. She was brought back to reality at the sound of weights crashing to the floor.

“Sorry.” Beastboy said sheepishly. “Hey, that’s the first time your powers have acted up in a long time.” He looked curiously at Raven. “Something up?”

Raven composed herself and repeated her mantra in her head.

_Azarath_

_Metrion_

_Zinthos_

What Raven really wanted to tell him was that it was his fault for making her powers act up, he made her like this, with that stupid tooth that pokes out his mouth that shouldn’t look as cute as it does, or the way he knows how to make her drop her guard with his naivety and innocent nature, those goofy ears that point out which make him look so adorable.

_Fuck. What am I thinking?_

Raven was visibly confused and even Beastboy noticed this, she stared blankly into space as she argued back in forth in her head about how she shouldn’t be having such thoughts about her teammate, let alone Beastboy!

“Beastboy.” Raven said sternly. “You know stuff like that sets my powers off, you can’t just say something like that out the blue or bad things will happen.” Raven was slightly annoyed that Beastboy didn't know better than to compliment her like that, they'd been teammates for so long and surely he knew how her emotions affected her powers.

“So what you’re saying is that I should give you a compliment warning?” Beastboy chuckled.

“Well, not really, just don’t do it out the blue.” Raven paused for a second. “In fact, it’s best if you don’t do it at all.”

Beastboy looked a little disappointed but he didn’t make a big deal of it, he just nodded his head in agreement and understanding. “Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll catch up with you later.” Beastboy smiled at Raven a little halfheartedly, she couldn’t help but think of how worn out he looked, he really must have went for it in the gym before she arrived.

“Right. See you later.” This time it was Raven who was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. She couldn’t shake the fact that her powers had gotten the best of her like that, worst thing was that she could tell Beastboy knew something strange was going on with her.

 _Oh, fuck, what if he finds out he’s the reason my powers acted up_.

Raven knew Beastboy didn’t possibly mean anything with his comments, he was just being nice. She was stupid to think that he had actually been flirting with her. But, then again, this wasn’t the first time he’d made a comment like that. Up on the roof if he was also being uncharacteristically nice to her.

_Don’t be so foolish Raven, Beastboy is just a teammate, he’s nice to everyone._

_But, what about that time he comforted me after the Malchior incident?_

_No, no, no, don’t be ridiculous, Beastboy was just trying to cheer me up. I’m the one acting differently, not him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update this, I've had a lot going on lately so I do apologise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beastboy and Raven pay an old friend a visit.

The following day after Beastboy’s and Raven’s encounter, the green teen made good on his promise to ‘stop slacking’. He was awake by 6 AM and by 8 AM he had already done a session in the gym, gotten showered then dressed and was on his way into the common room. As Beastboy entered the common room he could see Cyborg and Robin’s jaws go slack as their eyes followed Beastboy around the room, Raven just smiled slightly at him.

“Uh, Beastboy, isn’t this a little early for you?” Robin finally was able to speak after being gobsmacked for a few seconds.

“About 3 hours too early, Beastboy, what gives?” Cyborg added.

“This is the new and improved Beastboy. BB 2.0.” Beastboy grinned. “I would’ve joined you guys down here earlier but I’ve been in the gym.” He smirked, as he knew that the notion of him working out so early in the morning would confuse Robin and Cyborg.

“You’re kidding, right?” Robin looked puzzled at Beastboy.

“Nope. If the League of Assassins really is in Jump City then I’ll be damned if I’m not in the shape of my life when the time comes to fight them.” Beastboy spoke almost bitterly about the league and even sounded slightly aggressive as he spoke, however, he softened up when he added on to the end of his sentence.

“Plus, I really just want to get in shape.” He shot Robin a toothy grin who responded with a shrug and went back reading his newspaper he had dropped when Beastboy walked in.

Beastboy took a seat opposite Raven, who was already on her second tea of the day, he smiled warmly at her and she smiled a little awkwardly back. “So, I see you’re actually going through with what you said yesterday.” Raven spoke like she was rather unimpressed which offended Beastboy slightly.

“Well, sure, why wouldn’t I?” Beastboy shot back.

“It’s not that you wouldn’t.” Raven paused and took a breath before sighing and looking Beastboy in the eye sincerely. “It’s that I think you shouldn’t.”

“And why’s that?” Beastboy was getting frustrated with Raven’s response to his new routine, he thought if anything that she’d be the one happiest that he was finally going to stop slacking. “I’ve got nothing against you going to the gym early, I think that’s great, really. But it’s your reasoning for going to the gym is what worries me.” Raven sipped her tea slowly, careful not to burn herself and then carried on with what she was saying. “You’re only going to the gym so much because you’re becoming obsessed with taking down the League of Assassins. I’ve seen every member of this team, including you become obsessed with a particular villain before and the outcome is never pretty.”

“I’m not becoming obsessed!” Beastboy gave a low growl and snarled at Raven but immediately averted his gaze from her when he realised what he’d done.

“I’m just looking out for you, that’s all.” Raven mumbled, visibly shaken up by her teammates quick outburst.

“Listen, Rae, I’m sorry for getting aggressive, but I promise you that I’m not obsessed with this case. All I want to do is bring the mayor’s killers to justice.” Beastboy’s voice reverted back to its usual tone and his features softened but he still sounded off, and he knew that Raven was onto him and his obsession that had been brewing within him ever since he watched Cheshire slit the mayor’s throat.

“Fine.” Raven sighed. “So, how do you plan on finding out where The League of Assassins are exactly?”

“I’m going to question Cheshire.” Beastboy replied.

“Pigs will fly before Cheshire gives you any information.” Raven states.

“You’re saying this to a guy who can literally turn into a pig, and fly. Albeit not at the same time.” Beastboy chuckled a little which was met with an unimpressed sigh from Raven.

“Well I’m coming with you to talk to Cheshire, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone with her.” Beastboy swore he could hear a hint of jealousy in Raven’s voice, but she was more than likely just worried about him.

“Scared Cheshire’s gonna steal yo man?” Beastboy taunted Raven.

“First of all, you’re not my man, you’re not even a man.” Beastboy laughed at Raven’s retort. “And second of all, I know full well that you’d fall for Cheshire’s seductive ways, all it would take is for her to call you her ‘Little Beastie’ again and you’d melt in her hands like butter.” A sly smirk crept upon Beastboy’s face as he recalled Cheshire flirting with him from their last encounter, as embarrassing as it was, Beastboy secretly enjoyed Cheshire flirting with him, it made him feel wanted.

“Fine, maybe I have a weakness for girls that take an interest in me, but I’m still going to interrogate her whether you like it or not.” Beastboy spoke with determination in his voice, he surprised himself by how hell bent he was on uncovering the perpetrators behind the mayors murder. Maybe Raven was right, maybe he was obsessed.

“I guess someone has to interrogate her so it may as well be us.” Raven shook her head and gave Beastboy a stern look. “But for the record, I am totally against you going to interrogate her.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Beastboy smirked wickedly. “I’m just glad you’re finally coming on a date with me.”

“It’s not a date.” Raven said through gritted teeth.

“Oh it is.” Beastboy paused for a second to allow Raven more time to get wound up.

“Between me and Cheshire.”

“UGH!” Is all Raven could come out with as she stood up and eyed up Beastboy, he could tell he’d really wound her up this time. All Beastboy could do was laugh, after the whole Failsafe debacle and the incident with Cheshire this was the first time in a long time that he’d laughed out loud so much.

Eventually Raven calmed herself down and even let out a small chuckle as she shook her head and sat back down. “I’ll hand it to you, you got me there.” Raven held her hands up in admittance.

“Oh I know I got you.” Beastboy wiped a tear from his eye and finished laughing. “If I was going to flirt with you I’d bring way more game than that anyway.” Beastboy winked at Raven who in response sent a cushion from the couch flying at his head.

“Enough messing around, shall we make our way to Jump City prison?” Raven stood up and looked on at Beastboy awaiting his answer.

“Uhm, yeah, sure.” Beastboy stood up a little uneasily and followed behind Raven who was leading him to the roof of Titans Tower, they explained their departure to Cyborg and Robin on the way out and even saw Starfire on their way up to the roof. It took a while to convince her that it was best only two went to interrogate Cheshire.

Once they were on the roof Raven wasted no time before transporting the two of them to the entrance of Jump City Prison through her soul self. The guards at the prison, who had grown accustomed to these surprise visits from The Titans quickly arranged a cell for Cheshire to be interrogated in, being superheroes and all The Titans didn’t have to follow regular procedure when going about their crime fighting business so Raven and Beastboy could interrogate Cheshire in a private cell, away from the prying eyes of the prison guards and the JCPD.

Beastboy was first into the interrogation room, he shuddered as he walked in as if the temperature had suddenly dropped below zero. Cheshire was already in there, shackled to the desk she was sitting at and wearing a red jumpsuit which marked her as a highly dangerous prisoner, the same smirk she wore the day she killed the mayor was still plastered on her face as she eyed Beastboy up as he walked to his seat.

“Y’know, when I heard I had visitors I was really expecting Robin and Cyborg, the two tough cookies of the group.” Cheshire looked at Raven distastefully before carrying on. “And while it’s a very pleasant surprise to see you, Beastie Boy, I could do without Captain Emo-pants ruining our fun little date.” Cheshire gave Raven a patronising smile but winked at Beastboy.

“What is it with dates today?” Raven mumbled under her breath.

Beastboy cleared his throat before speaking. “We need answers, Cheshire. Is it true the League is in Jump City?”

“The League? What league? The League of Nations? The Premier League? Or maybe the Justice League perhaps? Surely you kids would know if it was the Justice League though, am I right?.” Cheshire chuckled a little, she sure loved to play dumb. “So, what league are you enquiring about?” Cheshire leaned as far forward as her restraints would allow her and awaited an answer from The Titans.

“The League of Assassins. You said they were in Jump City that day you killed the mayor.” Beastboy kept his face as straight as possible and did his best not to allow his features to betray any sort of emotion that Cheshire could use against him in her mind games.

_Man, I wish I was as stoic as Raven._

“Oh, that League. Yes, they’re most certainly in Jump City.” Cheshire held her shackled hands up in admittance.

“Then where are they?” Raven remained calm but it was evident that Cheshire’s attitude was starting to irritate her.

“Ah ah ah.” Cheshire chided. “I’m not just going to give up that kind of information for free.”

“You’re forgetting that we’ve got a private cell here, we can get this information any way we want.” Beastboy spat out. He immediately regretted his words that were so out of character for him, he knew full well that he wasn’t going to torture any information from Cheshire, he wasn’t too sure about Raven, however.

“Steady on, Beastboy, if you want to get a little rough then you’ll have to lose your sidekick. I don’t share.” Cheshire smirked slyly.

Beastboy could see the anger beginning to swell up in Raven, he could tell she was repeating her mantra in her head to make sure she didn’t lose control and accidentally take Cheshire’s head off her body with her powers. If there’s one thing that Cheshire and Beastboy had in common it was that they knew exactly how to grind Raven’s gears.

“Have it your way, what will it take for you to give up the location of The League?” Raven stared Cheshire down intently, she was playing a dangerous game with her.

“Now you’re talking.” Cheshire chuckled. “I won’t ask for much, just a kiss from my favourite shapeshifter.”

“There is no way I am taking part in your sick fucking games, either you tell us where The League is or so help me God I will get medieval down here.” There it was again, Beastboy with the empty threats, at least he thought they were empty. Surely he wasn’t actually contemplating torture. Maybe this case was getting to him.

“Beastboy.” Raven now spoke softly, bringing him out of his anger driven stupor. “Maybe it’s worth doing things her way, violence will get us nowhere.”

Beastboy looked back and forth between the two girls before standing up with a sigh and walking over to Cheshire, she awaited him with a sly grin on her face. Beastboy hated the thought of letting her have her way but he couldn’t see any other options, at least she was attractive enough to kiss, for a murderous and borderline psychotic villain.

He was stood next to her when he leaned down for the kiss, time seemed to slow down for Beastboy, he planted the kiss on her lips and she kissed back, aggressively, Beastboy didn’t even know it was possible to aggressively kiss someone but hell, Cheshire sure did. She playfully bite on to his lip as he began to pull away and chuckled when he finally got loose. Beastboy immediately broke out into a fluster and quickly took his seat next to Raven once again.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.” Cheshire winked at Beastboy who was busy wiping his mouth.

Raven just stared at Cheshire with a scowl across her face. “Now will you tell us where The League is?”

Beastboy swore he could hear a low growl come from Raven, not unlike one he would do himself, maybe she was picking up on his habits after all this time together. Beastboy liked the thought of Raven picking up on his little habits, it calmed him somewhat during a situation he would have rather not been in.

“I bet you liked watching that, didn’t you Raven?” Cheshire snickered at her but continued what she was saying before Raven could argue with her. “Anyway, The League are hiding right under your noses, they’ve made their base at Warehouse 11 on the dock. Happy hunting, Teen Titans.” Cheshire smirked wickedly as Beastboy eyed her up suspiciously.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth, you might just be setting us up for a trap.” Beastboy leaned over the table and eyed up Cheshire, looking to see if she would give away the fact that she was indeed setting them up for a trap.

“There’s no trap.” Raven said calmly. “I’d be able to judge from her emotions if there was any sort of danger in what she was saying.”

“You should listen to your girlfriend, Beastie, she’s right.” Cheshire purred, that cocky smile still etched on her face.

“Whatever, are we done here?” Beastboy turned to Raven who had already stood up, she simply nodded and made her way to the exit. Beastboy took one last look at Cheshire, who was still smirking at him, and walked out the door behind Raven.

“Well, that went well.” Beastboy stated and broke the awkward silence between him and Raven as they walked through Jump City prison.

“We got what we came for.” Raven said blankly.

It crossed Beastboy’s mind that maybe Raven was a little unhappy at him kissing Cheshire, but then again he figured she had no reason to be. Maybe a joke would make the situation a little better.

“Cheshire’s actually a pretty decent kisser.” Beastboy chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

“Oh and you’d know all about being a decent kisser, wouldn’t you?” Raven deadpanned.

“I’ve kissed my fair share of girls.” Beastboy said as if what was a matter of fact. He was a little hurt that Raven doubted the fact.

“Good for you.” Raven said, this time she was a little more irritated.

“Oh lighten up, Rae! I’m only joking with you.” Beastboy chuckled a little but soon stopped himself as he realised Raven really wasn’t impressed.

“Well it’s not very funny, I can’t believe you’re finding the fact that you made out with a supervillain who has killed countless numbers of people a funny matter.” This time Raven stopped walking and spun round to face her teammate, Beastboy just stood still with a blank expression on his face, unsure on how to react.

“I… I didn’t think of it that way.” Beastboy paused to consider the implications of what he had actually done, he understood that he didn’t really have much of a choice but still, he’d just made out with one of the bad guys and he was laughing about it like it was no big deal.

“No, of course you didn’t think of it in that way, because that would have required you to actually consider what you’d done instead of hiding behind childish jokes, just like you always do.” Raven said harshly.

“Like I’m the one who does the hiding here, I sat with you on the roof the other day telling you exactly how I felt about Failsafe, I told you shit that I haven’t even mentioned to Cyborg, meanwhile you still haven’t said a word to anybody about what happened.” Beastboy looked desperately at Raven, who wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“Whatever, Beastboy.” And just like that Raven had already transported herself away from Beastboy in a cloak of black energy.

“Well that went just as well as expected.” Beastboy muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long I took to update, I struggled for so long with a suitable ending for this chapter and even still I'm not too happy with it, I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans follow up a lead

“Warehouse 11…” Robin pondered over his words. “I’m not sure if I like the sound of this. How can we be certain that this isn’t just a trap?” Robin cocked his brow slightly at Raven. The Titans were all gathered in the common room with a map of the dock where the warehouse was plastered on their big screen. The team were sat at the table discussing what Beastboy and Raven had learnt from Cheshire.

“I could read Cheshire’s emotions at the time of when she told us the whereabouts of The League. If she was leading us into a trap then I’d know about it.” Raven stated, even after all these years of Raven using her powers of empathy she couldn’t believe that her teammates would still doubt her. 

“Ok, so Cheshire isn’t leading us into a trap, but I’m sure there has to be some ulterior motive to why she told us where The League are hiding in Jump City. Because no offense BB, but I think it’d take much more than just a kiss from your scrawny ass to get Cheshire to give up the whereabouts of her whole team.” Raven could always count on Cyborg to back her up, of all the Titans he was the one that Raven trusted the most, he was like a big brother to her. 

And what he was saying about Cheshire’s ulterior motive was most likely true, just because Raven would be able to sense some sort of trap, didn’t mean that she could sense if there was going to be any other sort of funny business going on at that warehouse.

“Hey! I am not scrawny!” Beastboy whined. “And Cheshire would totally give up the location of The League for a smoochie-smooch with me, who wouldn’t?” 

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy, they hadn’t had chance to discuss their little spat from yesterday so Raven was still pretty annoyed at her green teammate, the fact that he was still joking about kissing Cheshire really wasn’t doing him any favours.

“Nah, I’m just playing, Cyborg is right, there’s no way Cheshire would give up all that information for just a kiss. Now, I trust that Raven won’t be leading us into a trap, but we’ve got to be prepared for anything that could happen in that warehouse, because I bet there’s a reason why Cheshire wants us down there.” 

Beastboy shocked Raven a little when he came out with this, not only was he admitting that Cheshire used him but he was also sticking up for Raven and her empathetic abilities, he even shot her a sly grin after he spoke as if to let her know he had her back. Raven, of course just looked at him funny, but she appreciated it nonetheless. 

“Very well.” Robin nodded, he sounded uneasy, Raven could tell that he was unsure about going into that warehouse blind, she didn’t blame him, even she found it hard to trust her own empathetic powers at time.

“Will we be having a plan?” Starfire chirped with the usual optimism and excitement she had in her voice.

“Although they wont be setting a trap for us, I’m certain that The League will be expecting us, so I think we should go in stealthily, take them by surprise. I'm sure Robin can handle the stealth aspect. Then, when he's in the warehouse, me and Star can provide cover by coming in through the upper windows of the warehouse, then Beastboy and Cyborg can-"

“Bust in and whoop some ass!” Cyborg interrupted Raven with a large grin on his face.

“Precisely.” Raven deadpanned.

“Ooo, I cannot wait to ‘whoop some of the asses’ with you Cyborg.” Starfire levitated slightly off the ground and clapped her hands with excitement.

“Sounds like a solid plan.” Robin looked at Raven, still a little uneasy but Raven could feel that he was confident in her plan. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Robin called to the team just as they were about to make preparations for their mission. “I… I’m… I’m giving up the mantle of Robin.” 

The Boy Wonder sighed and looked to his team with vulnerability. “This wasn’t an easy decision for me to make, as you know I’ve been Robin for a large part of my life now and… well, I just need a change, I’ve outgrown Robin and I’ve outgrown Batman.” The stoic leader of the Titans was almost close to tears but was just about hanging on, he choked on the name of his old mentor and father figure.

“So, if you’re not Robin, who are you gonna be?” Beastboy asked, feigning ignorance, as if he didn’t know full well that Robin’s new name was going to be Nightwing.

“Nightwing.” Dick stated to the team.

“Sweet name.” Beastboy beamed to his teamleader, Raven shot him a quick disapproving glare.

“Thank you, this is nothing but a costume and name change, I’ll still be the same old Dick Grayson and this certainly does not change the task at hand.” Dick fidgeted round with the belt on his current Robin costume, he looked down at himself wearily, Raven figured she didn’t even know the half of what he was going through, a split from Batman, his surrogate father must not be easy.

“His new costume makes him look very handsome.” Starfire added cheerfully.

“Star! You weren’t supposed to…” Nightwing couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was interrupted. 

“It’s cool, man, Star is your girlfriend, of course you told her about your change first, that’s only natural.” Cyborg, always the voice of reason these days put a calming hand on Nightwing’s shoulder. “We’re all here for you, we all know how difficult change can be.”

“Thanks, guys, I guess we should prepare for the mission at hand.” Nightwing smiled warmly to his team and then took off to get ready. Probably the last time anyone would see him in his Robin costume.

Soon it was only Beastboy and Raven left alone in the room.

“Have you not got preparations to be making?” Raven turned to Beastboy who was perched on a table.

“Nah, I’m just gonna wait for the others to get ready.” Beastboy swung his legs back and forth and kept his hands planted on the table, he looked so carefree and happy in front of Raven, a long shot from how she expected him to act after last night.

“I guess when you can turn into any animal ever there isn’t really much for you to bring along is there.” Raven chuckled lightly, yet still a little uneasy at her teammates stranger behaviour.

“You good, Rae?” Now Beastboy seemed to notice Raven acting like something was off.

“Well, you seem to be acting awful nice to me, I just thought you’d be mad after our… disagreement last night.” Raven shuffled uncomfortably on her feet.

“I don’t blame you for getting pissed off at my jokes, they were in bad taste last night.” Beastboy shrugged.

“Yet you still couldn’t help but make one today.” Raven grinned slightly, not enough for Beastboy to notice.

“I am what I am.” Beastboy laughed. “I can’t help but make stupid jokes, plus I think I made up for my joke today with how I corrected myself.” 

“That’s true, you did admit that Cheshire was probably just using you, which takes maturity.” Raven admitted. “And you also stuck up for me when Robin… or Nightwing thought I was leading us into a trap, so thanks.” Raven smiled lightly, brushing her violet hair from her face.

“I knew that would get me in your good books.” Beastboy hopped off the table and approached Raven with a confident smile. “Now, you ready to kick some ass?” 

There was an air of positivity in the T car on the way to the warehouse. After the Titans had suffered from the Failsafe exercise and after their bad luck in the mayor’s office the team had figured it was about time some good luck came their way. Plus, the reveal of Dick’s new superhero persona: Nightwing, made for some interesting conversation on the drive up.  
“So, you’ve got all the same gadgets that you had as Robin, except you switched your bo staff for a pair of escrima sticks?” Cyborg asked with his eyebrow cocked as he drove. 

“Pretty much. The change is more superficial than anything, I’m still the same old Dick Grayson, I just needed switch things up a little, get rid of the constant pressure that came from being Batman’s sidekick, I needed this, I needed to grow up.” Nightwing, who was riding shotgun, looked at Cyborg and then back towards the rest of the team with a slight twitch of a smile on his face. “I gotta admit, it feels great.”  
“It looks great too.” Starfire smiled warmly. “The black and blue makes you look very warm.” She added.

Nightwing blushed in return, no matter what the situation was you could always count on Starfire being able to turn him into an awkward mess with only a few words, even if those words were slightly lost in translation. Raven had to agree with what Starfire was saying though. Nightwing suited Dick, the dark and brooding nature of the persona was a much better match for him at this age than the happy go lucky, kid sidekick of Batman. And, Starfire was right, the suit did look great on him. Raven always looked at Dick as an elder brother and so she had never even thought about thinking of him as attractive or ‘the very warm’ as Starfire would say, but even Raven would admit that black and blue really did look good on him.

There was one thing odd about the drive over to the warehouse. And that was how silent Beastboy was. Now Raven would be able to sense if there was something up with Beastboy very easily, of all the Titans it was his emotions which were easiest to read, he felt things so vividly and vibrantly, oftentimes Raven would struggle to avoid having his emotions directly effect hers due to how strong he felt things. But Beastboy wasn’t giving off any sort of sadness or anything of the sort, in fact, it was more of a quiet excitement, Raven could tell he was eager to see some action now, she wasn’t sure that would work in his favour or against him. 

Beastboy had a blank and focused stare as he awaited their arrival to the docks, he had his headphones in but he may as well have been playing his music out through the speaker, it was that loud. ‘I Fought the Law’ By The Clash was the song that Beastboy had on as they pulled up to the dock entrance, Beastboy liked a wide variety of music, but it was always Punk that he would listen to whenever he needed amping up. He took out his headphones and left them in the T Car along with his phone before getting out and stretching, limbering up for the ensuing battle.

Even Cyborg noticed how strangely Beastboy was acting, he shot Raven a puzzled glare but brushed it off before focusing himself. No doubt Nightwing had probably noticed Beastboy’s strange behavior as well, but he probably welcomed this focused and battle hungry Beastboy, for years as Robin he’d been trying to get Beastboy to stop goofing off when it came to Titan business, so a serious side to Beastboy will have gone down very well with the leader of the Titans.

The Titans all knew well in advance what the plan was, they were all aware of the layout of these warehouses and so they knew there was a walkway around the inside of it where you could look down onto the floor of the warehouse. Nightwing was going to silently infiltrate the warehouse and take out any guards on the walkway to make sure they had no aerial advantage over the Titans on the ground. Beastboy and Cyborg’s job was then to wait for Nightwing’s signal and come in bursting through the front with heavy fire power. Then, when the guards on the ground were occupied with Beastboy, Cybrog and eventually Nightwing once he had dropped to the ground, Starfire and Raven were to fly in through one of the windows and support them from the air. Raven could tell Beastboy was buzzing with anticipation at the prospect of coming through the front, probably in the form of a rhino or some other large animal.

Soon enough they were all in their positions of attack, Nightwing had used the cover of the dark and misty night to stealthily infiltrate the warehouse alone, it wasn’t long before the signal was given to Beastboy and Cyborg to begin their part of the plan. Now, all Raven and Starfire had to do was wait until they could hear the fighting begin within the warehouse. 

It was the sound of an elephant’s trumpet followed by the recognisable noise of Cyborg’s sonic blaster that signalled the fighting had begun in the warehouse, that was Starfire and Raven’s cue to burst in through the windows. They both flew in from opposite sides of the warehouse, Raven took a look down at the chaos below them before opening fire with dark energy. The warehouse was guarded by standard League of Shadows goons, dressed in all black and armed with various guns or ninja weaponry. 

Starfire had already begun firing down upon the ground, magnificent green bolts lit the whole place up in spectacular colour. Cyborg’s blue sonic blaster was doing its work while his other free hand was easily swatting away anyone who got to close to him. Then it looked as if Nightwing was occupied by Ubu, loyal servant to Ra’s Al Ghul himself. This certainly was the League of Shadows here. 

And then there was Beastboy, he transformed from an elephant into a silverback gorilla, it was frightening how vicious and powerful he was in that form, tossing men aside like rag dolls and cutting through goons like they were nothing. It was genuinely concerning Raven how violent he was being. 

Raven was brought into the fray when she noticed Beastboy was stood above a clearly defeated League of Assassins soldier, cowering in fear, he had his fists raised ready to finish the job when Raven flew in and got in between him and the soldier. Right before his fist crashed straight into Raven he managed to stop himself, even as a gorilla she could see his frustration at her getting in his way but she knew that if she hadn’t intervened he may well have killed the man, and that was something that none of the Titans could live with.

“Th-thanks-.” The man spluttered but was knocked unconscious by a swift kick to the head from Raven.   
Meanwhile, it was clear that Nightwing had gotten the best of Ubu and was in the process of detaining him, elsewhere Cyborg and Starfire were taking care of the last of the soldiers. A fairly successful mission, save for Beastboy’s violent outburst.

The Titans stayed behind at the Warehouse and awaited police support to take away those they had just reprimanded, but something was clearly off. There was no one way this was all there was of The League of Assassins, there had to be more to it. 

Beastboy approached Raven whilst she was standing alone, watching as the police loaded up the bad guys to be sent off to prison, Ubu would more than likely be sent Belle Reve, along with Cheshire receiving a transfer there from Jump City Prison, the confirmation that the League were indeed in Jump City in numbers, placed Ubu and Cheshire as high profile targets, maximum security was certainly the right call for them.

“Raven, what was all that about back there?” She half expected him to be furious that she stood in the way of him and the soldier, but he seemed more confused than angry, she gathered that he’d be most confused about his short bout of rage that nearly led him to crush that poor guy. 

“I could hardly let you kill that guy, he may be with the League but we don’t kill.” Raven sounded like a teacher, recounting school rules to a misbehaved student, with Beastboy’s newfound obsession of the League he certainly needed reminding that The Titans weren’t killers.

“Hey! I was totally not gonna k-.” Beastboy was just about to give Raven a long winded speech about how he was in total control of his actions and that he’d never let his emotions get the better of him when a JCPD Officer interrupted him. 

“Titans.” The Officer addressed Raven and Beastboy, urging them to follow her over to where she had already gathered the other Titans. Beastboy stood slightly awkwardly next to Raven, it was easy to tell he knew that his conversation with Raven was far from over. She was going to confront his blatant and borderline dangerous obsession with the League of Assassins whether he liked it or not.

“What’s the news Captain.” Robin addressed the Officer, she looked grim and her eyes gave away the bad news before she had even said anything. “There was a prison break at JC Penitentiary.” The Captain paused and took a slight breath. “Cheshire was among those that escaped.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Nightwing growled and turned away from the group, pacing around the area trying to figure out what was going on. 

“They’re toying with us.” Cyborg offered up the best explanation. “The League is showing us how powerful they are, how they’re one step ahead of the game every time, everything from Cheshire’s capture at the Mayor’s Office, right down to us being distracted here while she escapes has been planned by The League so they can get in our heads and defeat us mentally.”

“Guess mental warfare is the only way the bad guys can get a step ahead of us these days.” Raven piped up and for once seemed to be the only one with a positive spin on things. She was right, everything had been tried against the Titans, but nothing has ever defeated them, this whole mental game the League was playing was nothing more than a new scheme to defeat the Titans. That being said, the prospect of The League meticulously planning and executing everything they did to fuck with their heads, was not a fun thought.

“Well, either way, I’m heading back to the Tower, I am the sleepy and don’t want to be fighting the forces of evil without a full night’s sleep inside me.” Starfire yawned and rubbed her eyes before heading in the direction of the T car. Cyborg and Nightwing followed.

“I think I’ll just fly home or something. Clear my head. See ya guys back at the tower.” Beastboy, who was still unusually quiet heading in the direction of the waterfront, although he knew he’d need his wits about him and to be well rested for when The League struck next, he just couldn’t sleep, he was too wired from battle, maybe he’d fly around town for a bit, or swim around in the ocean, chase a couple fish.

He didn’t notice a soft grey hand sneak up behind him until it was gripping his shoulder, he spun round and faced Raven, already knowing it’d be her before even seeing her.

“Look, if you’re here to lecture me again on how irresponsible I’m being or how I am getting obsessed with The League then I don’t want to hear it. It’s been a rough week for me and I just want to get my head straight and then figure out how I can stop The League before they mentally destroy us with their mind games.” Beastboy’s eyes pleaded with Raven’s, his features were soft and tired, his usually vibrant green skin looked sickly and pale. 

It was clear the League’s mind games were wreaking havoc on Beastboy, he yearned for an answer on how to stop them but he couldn’t figure out how to get ahead of them. None of the Titans could. They were being toyed with by an enemy who hadn’t even revealed it’s objective to the Titans, there was no endgame in site, just meaningless mind games to show the Titans how powerful The League currently was.

“Actually, I just wanted to get pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded, I had what can only be described as severe writers block. I'll make sure updates are way more regular now. 
> 
> Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Beastboy enjoy a post battle cup of tea with each other.

“We sure got lucky diving into this place before we were stuck out in that rain for too long.” Beastboy brushed water off his hair and grinned too Raven who was sat opposite him in their booth.

They’d just ducked into a 24 hour diner moments after it began heavily raining around them. The downpour rattled against the windows of the diner, but the two Titans were warm and comfortable inside, tucked away in their corner of a quaint little diner not too far from the docks where they had just been.

“Late night in the office?” A middle-aged waitress smiled warmly down at the Titans, she tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear and took out her pen and pad. “How about some grub?”

“I’ll have the blueberry pancakes with a cup of Yorkshire tea, and my green friend will have your Vegan pancakes with a…” Raven left Beastboy to decide what drink he’d have.

“Another tea, please.” The green teen beamed up at the waitress and then to Raven, who was looking slightly startled.

“Alright, I’ll get that straight to you.” The waitress then went behind the counter, leaving a still almost scared looking Raven staring at Beastboy.

“Since when do you drink tea.”

“Since like 5 seconds ago.”

“Why now?”

“Well, you’re the master of peace and tranquillity and you drink the stuff like there’s no tomorrow, so I figured if I was after a little peace and tranquillity I’d best try it out.” Beastboy shrugged, but it seemed to make sense to Raven as she just nodded in answer to him.

The waitress was back with their teas and Raven watched intently as Beastboy poured milk into his and proceeded to add 3 sugars to it. She opted for less milk and no sugar.

“3 sugars?” Raven chuckled a little.

Beastboy sipped his sugary tea and grinned cheekily at the violet haired girl sat across from him. “Not bad.” Beastboy was surprised at himself that he actually liked tea, maybe the fact that he’d put 3 sugars in made it a little more palatable for his tastes.

“Well, when I woke up this morning, I did not think my day would end with me sat drinking tea in a diner at 4 AM with you of all people.” Raven couldn’t help but allow her lips to twitch into the slightest of smiles.

“Kinda nice, isn’t it?” Beastboy noticed the smile and reciprocated that with a shy grin of his own, he couldn’t help but feel relaxed being sat there with Raven in their corner of the diner, even after the day they’d just had, he still couldn’t help but feel like everything was fine for a second. There was no Cheshire here, no League of Assassins, no looming threat of a greater battle with evil which was to come, it was just two friends enjoying a warm cup of tea.

_Friends_

Beastboy couldn’t help but feel like his relationship with Raven had gotten past the point of friends. Ever since Failsafe, after he’d sacrificed himself for her he’d felt that the two of them had had this intense bond of caring too much for the other. He recounted how much more passionate and fierce their arguments had become recently. But also how much they’d both been looking after each others wellbeing. Beastboy's train of thought was interrupted by the waitress with their food.

“And here’s your pancakes, don’t worry about the bill, Titans always eat on the house in here. Enjoy your morning.” The waitress set their plates down in front of them and smiled pleasantly before making her way back over to the counter. One definite perk of being a Titan was the free meals that most local businesses offered. The people of Jump City were so grateful to their protectors that they offered them free services for just about anything. A small gesture that went a long way, showing the Titans just how important they were to their city.

“These are good pancakes.” Beastboy spoke with a mouthful of vegan pancakes but a broad grin on his face as he chowed down on his food, making a right mess of it all.

“How can you tell if they’re good pancakes if you’ve got more food around your mouth than inside of it?” Raven laughed a little and even gave a sly smirk to her green teammate.

“Oh har har. Look who’s the wise ass now, huh?” Beastboy finished what was in his mouth and looked towards Raven for her response, she simply cut off a small piece of her pancakes and blueberries and gently placed it in her mouth, careful not to make any sort of mess.

After a few minutes of eating in quiet Beastboy finally broke the silence between the two. “You feel like ever since Failsafe things have been like, different between us?” It was a bold statement and he wasn’t sure how Raven would reply, he didn’t mean anything bad by what he had said, but he was still slightly anxious as he waited for her response.

“Yes.” Raven nodded and set down her knife and fork. “Ever since Failsafe I feel like I have some kind of responsibility over you. I don’t know if I feel guilty about you sacrificing yourself to save me or if somehow our lives are linked in a much more meaningful way after what happened.” Raven took a deep breath. “But yes, I feel as if things have been different between us. Sometimes in a good way, like now, for instance. Before Failsafe I never would’ve imagined us two sat here in the early hours of the morning talking sincerely to one another.”

Beastboy nodded along with Raven clearly agreeing with what she had to say.

“But sometimes things have been different between us in a bad way, it seems our arguments have become driven less by petty feuds and immature rivalries, they’ve been passionate and intense. Of course, that is because we’ve only been looking out for one another, but still, they’ve been a lot more heated than they used to be.”

“I think this whole business with The League of Assassins has a lot to do with that. I’ve been so on edge lately, I’m finding it hard to relax. I just really want to do good on this, y’know? I got a lot to prove and I know that if I play a big part in stopping The League then I will have proved that.” Beastboy spoke sincerely, it was a widely known fact that he struggled with his self confidence and was always out to prove himself. Although he seemed like the cocky and self assured type, he always doubted his position in the team and believed he was the weak link of The Titans.

“Garfield, you have nothing to prove. You’re an integral member to the team, there’s no one out there as versatile or as unpredictable as you. Sure, you can be impulsive, but that’s a good thing, every group needs one member who can throw caution to the wind and just act on instinct. And if anyone knows anything about instinct, it’s the one who embodies every animal instinct throughout history.” Raven was getting slightly carried away with her compliments towards her teammate, but he needed to hear this. Even if it was out of character for Raven to be openly praising of anyone, she was being completely genuine and meant every word she said.

“Wow, Rae. I never knew you had so many nice things to say about me, I just figured you thought I was annoying and a pain.” Beastboy scratched the back of his head a little sheepishly, he wasn’t quite sure how to react to Raven’s kind words.

“Oh, you’re still a pain.” Raven’s signature wit was back. “And I still haven’t let you off the hook for your obsession with The League.” He knew that bit was coming. “But you’re a pain worth tolerating.” Raven said that last bit awfully quietly, the lights in the diner flickered on and off for a couple moments while Raven’s cheeks turned a light red.

_Azarath_

_Metrion_

_Zinthos_

She exhaled deeply as she got a hold on her powers. Sipping her tea and avoiding making eye contact with her goofy green friend who made her feel such a way.

“Y’know Rae, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” Beastboy grinned from ear to ear, partly because he knew he was somewhat responsible for his usually composed teammate to lose her grip on her powers for a second, and because he genuinely appreciated the heartfelt comments from Raven. Beastboy craved recognition and appreciation, it was just how he was.

A whisp of dark energy smacked Beastboy in the face but he just sat there with a shit eating grin on his face. Raven stared at him for a good few seconds. If looks could kill…

But then her facade cracked and she let out a shy smile “Can’t you pay a compliment to a friend without being accused of flirting?” Beastboy chuckled and carried on with his food, soon they’d both finished and were ready to head off back to Titan Tower. The two of them stepped out of the diner and onto the street, it’d stopped raining now and the early morning in Jump City was eerily calm, the bustling city was silent.

“Looks like we were in there a while.” Raven noted as she examined the sky tinged with a slight orange in the distance. She took a long look at her teammate, as if she was thinking of saying something to him. “I want to show you something.” She said quietly, before Beastboy had a chance to answer the two of them were wrapped in dark energy and were swiftly being transported to the top of Titans Tower.

…

Immediately Beastboy noticed the sun poking up over Jump City, he’d never seen the sun rise from the top of Titans Tower, but right now it was taking his breath away. Raven sat on her usual space on the ledge, feet dangling over the edge and facing the sun rise, she patted the spot next to her and Beastboy took his space.

“I’ve always found a sun rise to be far more beautiful than a sunset. The roofs always been my little spot to be alone, but, I wanted to share this with you.” Raven’s voice was soft, she spoke quietely like she was embarrassed to be sharing this with her friend.

Beastboy smiled lightly and took in the view, he slinked an arm around Raven’s shoulder, a risky move considering he ran the chance of being blasted off the edge of Titans tower. But after the initial shock of physical contact she eased into it and nestled her head against his shoulder as they sat and watched the sun come up together.

“Thanks for showing me this, Rae, it’s beautiful up here.” While Raven stared out at the city, Beastboy looked down at the demoness whom he’d grown so fondly towards, he smiled softly at her, despite the fact that she was looking out onto the city, oblivious to Beastboy looking so lovingly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Beastboy do some 'light' sparring.

“Holy fuck.” Beastboy gasped as he finished his last rep on the bench press. He sat up and wiped sweat from his forehead, his T-shirt was completely soaked through. But he was grinning wildly to himself, he’d just beaten his personal best, but he still wasn’t done.

He whipped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest, beads of sweat trickled down his body and dropped onto the floor, the sound of the droplets splashing on the ground was easy to distinguish in the eerie quiet of the early morning.

He moved over to the punch bag looked over at the clock on the wall, he had about half an hour left to train before the rest of the Titans would be up to start their days. Beastboy set on the bag, starting slow and easing into a steady rhythm of punches, throwing different combinations in every now and then.

He carried on this way for three minutes, the length of a round, before he was interrupted by a familiar sounding voice.

“You’re really committed to this gym routine, aren’t you?” Raven leaned against the door frame and eyed her teammate up with a curious glare.

“I told you I was going to go through with it.” Beastboy gave Raven a smug smirk, as if he was proving her wrong.

“You did.” Raven agreed and prowled into the gym, staring at Beastboy with an intense gaze. He noticed this and his smirk dropped into a look of slight concern.

“You’re acting funny, what’s gotten into you?” Beastboy took up an almost defensive stance and eyed Raven up as she got closer and closer to him.

“I wanted to train as well, I hope that’s not a problem.” Raven dropped her cloak and smirked lightly as she approached him, Beastboy remained puzzled as she closed the distance between the two of them, both of them now only centimetres apart.

“Sure, I could use a training part-.” Before he could finish she had already hooked her leg around his and tripped him up, leaving him on his backside, staring up at her looking rather smugly.

“Y’know, a heads up that you wanted to spar would have been nice.” Beastboy grinned as if rising to the challenge, and stood up, adopting a proper defensive stance this time, his smirk now returned to his face.

“You should be prepared for anything, you think The League of Assassins is going to give you a ‘heads’ up’ when they come for us?” Raven mocked his voice as she quoted him, her smirk broadening visibly as if taunting him to make the first move.

Beastboy noticed Raven’s unusual behaviour, it wasn’t often that she instigated anything, let alone a surprise sparring session, but the manner of which she had done so, so cool and confident, he knew something was up with her. But he liked this side of Raven.

She circled round him, bouncing lightly on her feet, her eyes hungry like a lioness stalking its prey, Beastboy couldn’t help but feel slightly intimated, but at the same time he felt this intense attraction to her.

Of course, Beastboy being as impatient as he is made the first move, throwing a soft jab Raven’s way. She ducked it with ease.

“You’re not going easy on me, are you Gar?” Raven grinned wryly and returned with a jab of her own, this one had power behind it and Beastboy had to block it to avoid a broken nose.

“Oh, you’re really going for it here.” Beastboy growled in a low tone and lunged for Raven, grappling with her until she was brought to the ground, she struggled against him until he pinned her arms to the floor. A cocky smirk crept across his face.

Raven took a deep breath underneath Beastboy, she couldn’t help but admire him from her position underneath her teammate. He was straddling her now and she couldn’t help but feel an immense attraction towards Beastboy as he displayed his strength to her keeping her arms pinned down as just breathed heavily, a pointy tooth creeping through his shit eating grin he wore.

“You’re all mine, Raven.” He growled at her playfully, she could feel his cock against her from beneath the shorts he was wearing. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife, that’s what drove her over the edge.

Her eyes darkened and she gave a sly grin of her own to Beastboy, his eyebrows narrowed into a confused stare but before he even realised what was happening she had flipped him over onto his own back and was now pinning him down.

Her eyes glowed red briefly and weights lifted off the floor, crashing with a loud thud. She grinded lightly against him. Tendrils of dark energy manifested behind Raven, shooting down quickly to pin Beastboy down so she now had full use of her arms.

“You were saying.” She leaned over to his ear and whispered in a low and sultry voice tone. She lightly bite on Beastboy’s ear before sitting upright again and staring into his eyes with a piercing look.

Beastboy bite his lip and struggled against the tendrils of dark energy, he wasn’t sure whether to be scared or aroused. It was a mixture of both. “Fine, you win.” He admitted defeat with a light sigh. “Now what?” His smirk creeped back across his lips.

Raven chuckled darkly and placed a hand delicately on his throat, just to further emphasise she had total control over him. Her hand drifted down from his throat, brushing along his skin until it rested on his chest. “Now, you let me claim my prize.”

Raven leaned over to Beastboy and began kissing his neck, softly at first but then with more passion and aggression, kisses turning into light nibbles which turned into her playfully biting at the flesh on his neck. Beastboy groaned at the sensation, his body completely relaxed as he allowed his teammate to take full control over him.

Raven kissed her way up his neck and across his defined jawline, leading to his lips but was stopped before she reached them. The Titans alarm blared, interrupting the two of them. They were wanted in the main room.

“Fuck.” Beastboy muttered.

Raven seemed to snap out of her lustful trance, blinking rapidly as the energy tendrils disappeared from around Beastboy’s wrists and she stood up, getting off him. “Sorry.” She muttered as she pulled her hood up over her head and quickly made her way to meet with the rest of the Titans to see what the emergency was.

She left an incredibly horny and confused Beastboy lying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck with updates guys, and this ones also a little short, but there wouldn't be much fun in giving you a full smut scene before having some drama between the two of them. Hope you guys enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance for the Titans luck to turn around.

Once everyone was gathered in the main room Nightwing nodded and looked to Cyborg. “Cyborg, prep the T ship, we don’t have time to do a briefing. I’ll explain on the way.”

He was stressed, it was easy to tell, all this business with The League of Assassins was getting to him. It was getting to everyone, a long time had passed since the Titans had come up against an enemy that was so many steps ahead of them.

Once the team were in the T ship and en-route to their destination, Dick began explaining the situation. “Black Mask and his gang have stolen from Wayne Enterprises, JCPD don’t know what they’ve taken and Wayne Enterprises are reluctant to tell us what it is, so I’m guessing it’s something important.”

No matter what had happened between Dick and Bruce, this was still personal to him, Nightwing was always out to prove himself to his former mentor. “I’ve contacted Bruce but I’m yet to have any reply, so it’s up to us to return whatever Black Mask has taken.”

“The Police have managed to stay on their tails and are on the pursuit through down town Jump City, but the Black Masks have much firepower, they need us.” Starfire, who had already been briefed by Nightwing added. Of all the Titans she seemed the least stressed, she had a carefree nature and it showed in times like these, you could always rely on Star to keep a cool head, unless of course something was made personal to her. Once it became personal there was no holding back the wrath of Koriand’r.

“But, because we don’t know what they have stolen, we can’t just charge into this situation, we're going to need to be wary and make sure we don’t damage the stolen property, knowing Wayne Enterprises it could blow up half of Jump City if we’re not careful.” Nightwing shot Beastboy a stern gaze, he was undoubtedly the most reckless of the Titans, and even more so lately. That being said, Beastboy would have to play an integral role in their plan as he was one of the only team members with the suitable powers to stop the van Black Mask was driving safely.

“Cyborg is gonna position us over the vehicle and Beastboy will jump out, in the form of something small enough to land on the van, undetected, once on top we’re gonna need Beastboy to change into something even smaller so he can slip inside without them noticing, once inside it’s up to you to decide what form to take to immobilise Black Mask and his gang.” Nightwing’s stern expression had softened into almost desperateness, the Titans needed a win.

Beastboy smirked confidently, looking round at the whole team, save for Cyborg who was busy flying the ship, he locked eyes with Raven. It was the first time she’d even acknowledged him since whatever even happened earlier, they gazed intensely into each other’s eyes but only for a second before she spoke.

“Go Beastboy.” She said in her usual deadpan tone.

Starfire laughed heartily and even Nightwing cracked a smile. It often went unappreciated how funny Raven’s deadpan delivery could be, it helped that she had great timing as well.

“Kick some gangster ass, BB, hell yeah.” Cyborg cheered from the controls.

“Okay, Titans, we’re in position. Raven, once Beastboy is inside I’ll need you to stop that van to make sure it doesn’t crash once things start to get messy inside.” Nightwing’s nerves seemed to have settled, he looked over to Beastboy as the hatch opened below them, revealing the stolen van being driven at high speeds. Dick took a look out the hatch then back to Beastboy, signalling him the all clear with a thumbs up.

“Titans, Go!”

Without hesitation Beastboy jumped from the hatch and into the cold black of night, hurtling quickly towards the roof of the van. Mid jump he changed into a magpie, dive bombing with his wings tucked in close towards the van to keep up with the speed of it. He pulled up just before reaching the roof and landed on top silently with perfect timing.

_Nailed it._

But his job wasn’t even halfway finished, he had mountains to climb yet. He needed to change three times perfectly if this was going to go right. He morphed into a microorganism, the smallest form he’d ever used, one that took an incredible amount of effort to perfect, but he got it. Easily, he passed into the interior of the van, remaining undetected.

Four goons, one Titan. Easy as pie.

His next transformation was the hardest, he had to change from the microscopic level to a form that was small enough to contain any damage in the van, but powerful enough to take out three fully grown gangsters, and one super gangster. Beastboy took a second to think, Raven hadn’t yet trapped the van within her powers, so that was good, he still had the jump on these guys. He knew that she was focussing her empath abilities on him so she could spring her attack at just the right time.

He noticed what exactly it was that Black Mask had stolen, it was obvious, even to Beastboy. An EMP, and one that looked big enough to take out all the power in Jump City. Then, Beastboy examined how much space was in the van and how much room there was between each goon.

_Ok, I got this._

He knew exactly what he was going to use. He counted to three in his head.

_One_

_Two_

_…_

_Three_

On three he had transformed into a common chimpanzee, small enough to fit inside the van but by far powerful enough to take out every mobster in there. He went for Black Mask first, the strongest of the lot.

“The fuck.” He muttered before a green chimp fist slammed down into his face, knocking him out cold in one punch.

Then Beastboy swung for the goon next to Mask, who hadn’t even registered what was happening, using his hands to grip the roof of the van and propel himself forward he leaped onto the gangster who hadn’t even had time to pick up his weapon and started beating down on him until he was unconscious. That left two more, and the driver was a little too preoccupied to cause any trouble. But that was before the van was enveloped in a bubble of black energy, immobilising it and rendering the driver useless.

Beastboy ignored the fact that they were probably now being lifted off the ground by Raven and went for the third guy who had picked up his gun but was still not quick enough. Garfield disarmed him quickly and sent a fury of punches into his face, putting him out the game.

Now for the driver. Beastboy turned to him, snarling at him and baring his teeth.

“Bad monkey.” The driver spoke with a gruff voice and pointed his handgun at Beastboy, firing wildly into the back of the van. But Beastboy moved quickly, leaping forward at the drivers seat, climbing around it until he was upon the assailant, who was now out of bullets.

Beastboy snarled again at him as he tried his best to open the door of the car but his hand kept slipping as his nerves got the better of him. “Please, please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shoot you.” He cowered away and protected his face with his arms.

_Didn’t mean to…_

Beastboy looked down at his shoulder and noticed his fur was stained in crimson.

_Fuck._

But he didn’t have time to worry about that. Beastboy grabbed the driver by the head and slammed it through the vans window. Maybe he took that last one a little too far, but in his defence, he had just shot him.

Clearly Raven could sense the fighting had stopped as the van had been safely lowered to the ground and the black energy surrounding it had disappeared. She also must have sensed something was wrong with Beastboy as she was the first to tear open the doors to the van to reveal Beastboy, now in human form, covered in blood, a hand raised with his thumb up.

“Ayy, Raven, I got the bad guys.” He smirked but his head was in the clouds, the colour had drained from him and he collapsed in the back of the van seconds later.

“Garfield!” In a panicked tone was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

…

Garfield’s eyes blinked open, slowly at first as he adjusted to the brightness of the room.

“Fuck, it’s bright.” He muttered, his voice hoarse and rough from not speaking or drinking anything since he’d been unconscious.

“Garfield?” It was Raven’s voice. That was the first thing he registered. He tried turning to face where her voice was coming from but wheezed with pain.

“Ooo that does not tickle.” He muttered as he lay back in bed.

“Garfield.” Raven’s voice was delicate. It was comforting to him. She had stood up and was now besides Beastboy, wearing only her black leotard.

“You gave us quite the scare there.” She looked as though she hadn’t slept in days but her features were soft and welcoming to Garfield.

“How long was I out for?”

“Two days.” She pulled her chair over beside the bed and sat next to the hospital bed, Beastboy had undergone surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his shoulder and was recovering in the hospital facilities Titans Tower had.

"Two days? Did I miss much?”

“Well, aside from all of us stressing out over you. Yeah. You missed a fair bit. Black Mask and his goons have been put away and are under constant watch, that EMP they stole…” Raven shuddered. “Beastboy, you really pulled it out the bag stopping those guys.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that EMP, it was nothing like we’ve ever seen before. If Black Mask had gotten away with it he could have knocked the power out in Jump City for as long as he liked, who knows what could have happened if that had fallen into the wrong hands.”

Even though the crisis had been averted Raven still sounded terrified, the thought of Black Mask, and no doubt the League of Assassins having that sort of power was not something she could bare thinking about.

Beastboy gave a shit eating grin to Raven. She already knew he was going to say something stupid.

“So, do I get a kiss for stopping the bad guys?”

“You’ll get a slap if you ever say that again.” She scowled at him and stood up, ready to leave, but her features softened as she stopped herself from leaving too soon. She leaned over the bed and planted a soft kiss on Beastboy’s lips, who was too stunned to register what had happened.

“I’ve got a lot to do, much to catch up on, I just wanted to be around when you woke up. I’m glad you weren’t harmed too seriously.” She smiled softly at him and made her way for the door.

“Wait, Rae.” Beastboy called out to her, she stopped at the door. “Can we talk about what happened the other day after we sparred? We’ve kinda ignored that ever happening.”

“Come find me when you’re up and on your feet. Until then, if you mention that to any of the team, I will fucking end you.” Beastboy smirked at how cold and serious she was being, he knew she would end him as well, that only made her even more attracted to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Titans fan fic! I hope it didn't suck too much, please let me know what you think about it and tell me if there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
